You're Mine
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan yang berubah menjadi sebuah hubungan lebih karena seorang Uchiha yang menyebalkan./"Sekarang kau pacarku, mengerti?"  "N-nani? Pacarmu, Sasuke-kun?"  "Hn.. Kau Pacarku."/RnR please?
1. First Night

**Title : You're Mine**

**Subtitle Chapter 1 : First Night**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Other Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, etc.**

**Rating : M -,-**

**Type : Chaptered 1 Of ?**

**Summary : Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku.. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku, persetan dengan persahabatan kita! Cih!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the couple(?) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**Point of View : Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Hard Lemon -,- OOC *maybe* AU *maybe* dll deh =="**

**A/N : Hwat? Rate M? Ya Tuhaan, ampuni hamba -,- Saya gak ngelarang anak di bawah umur buat baca, karena saya pun masih di bawah umur *parah banget kan saya?* dan juga ya? Baru aja chapter 1 udah ada adegan Lemon, Hard Lemon lagi -,- *tepar guling-guling* Btw, Terima review but not for Flame or Bashing -,-**

.

.

≈≈≈ **You're Mine ≈≈≈**

.

.

"**Memangnya kenapa?**

**Memangnya tak boleh aku menyentuh sahabatku?"**

"**Kita bersahabat, Seharusnya kita tak melakukan 'itu', Sasuke Pantat Ayam?"**

"**Ck! Persetan dengan itu."**

.

.

**» Chapter 1 «**

**.**

**» First Night «**

.

.

.

" Aku pulaaaaaaang, " teriakku saat sampai Rumah, ku lihat Neechan-ku menyambutku di ambang pintu, aku langsung memeluknya,

" Neechan pasti mau malam _mingguan_ kan? " tanyaku, dia hanya tersenyum, apa tou-san dan kaa-san pergi lagi? Kelihatannya sepi sekali di dalam -,-

" kaa-san dan tou-san pergi ke Korea, jadi malam ini kau sendiri, atau kau bisa minta temani Ino, atau bla bla bla, " kata Neechan, S-sasuke? Oh tidak, aku tak mau dengannya, dia itu menyebalkan sekali sekarang,

" kau kenapa Sakura? " tanya Neechan, " Aku tidak mau jika di temani Sasuke, " jawabku,

" memang kenapa? " tanyanya, " pokoknya tidak mauuuuu , Ryu-neeeee " rengekku dan masuk ke kamar, Oh ayolah, kalau satu ruangan dengannya membuatku sesak!

Tanpa aku sadari, Neechan-ku tetap saja membiarkan aku berduaan dengan Sasuke, berduaan, BERDUAAN?

Oh tidaaak! Matilah aku, soalnya aku itu, euh, sudah tidak dekat dengannya lagi walaupun kami berteman sejak kecil -,-

.

**Malamnya—**

.

Ting Tong

.

Itu pasti Itachi-nii sama Sasuke?

Bodo ah, biar Neechan saja yang buka,

_Mending_ lanjut online deh, hehe..

.

" Sakuraaaaaaaaa~ cepat turun ke bawah." teriak Neechan-ku dan yayaya, aku tahu, aku harus menemani Sasuke, Aku langsung melesat turun membawa laptop-ku dan langsung duduk di sofa dan terus online, Neechan menatapku,

" Apa lagi?," tanyaku, ia tersenyum ke arahku dan balik kearah Itachi dan Sasuke,

" Ehm? Konbanwa Itachi-nii, Sasuke-pantat ayam XP, " kataku dan menjulurkan lidah, Sasuke menatapku dingin, " Dasar jidat lebar, " balasnya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu, masa bodohlah..

" Baiklah, kami pergi dulu dan jangan tunggu kami. " ucap Neechan, " heh? Mau _ngeyadong_ di luar ya? " tanyaku dan PLUK—sebuah boneka mendarat tepat di mukaku, " jidatmu lebar _ngeyadong _di luar, he? " jawab Neechan dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Huh! Dasar Ryu-nee jelek.

.

**Hening—**

.

Eh? Kok jadi kayak kuburan _begini _sih? _Emang_ si pantat ayam lagi apa? Nah kok. _Gak_ ada orangnya, tiba-tiba—

" Woy jidat, _masakin_ sesuatu kek, " ucapnya keluar dari dapur, " Lah kau _ngapain_ dari dapur? Kenapa _gak _blah blah blah *males nulis #direbus SasuSaku FC*" jawabku,

" sudahlah, cepat masakkan sesuatu, " katanya dan menghampiriku, aku cuek dan menerusakan surfing internet, ia memukul kepalaku, " Facebook terus, cepat sana, " katanya, " tidak mau." Jawabku,

Ku lihat ia tersenyum—RALAT—menyeringai yang benar dan menarik daguku menatapnya,

" Yakin? Atau kau dan aku akan—" katanya dan berbisik di telingaku, mataku membulat, " Dasar pantat ayam mesum " ujarku, ia mengangkat bahu dan semakin mendekatiku, ia masih menyeringai, aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku saat ia semakin dekat turun dan duduk di sampingku,

.

**GREP—**

.

Ia berhasil mengunci pandanganku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat dan dekat, " eh—heii, kau m-mau apa, pantat a-ayam? " kataku ketakutan dan menutup mataku, " M-menja—mmpphh, " tanpa ku tahu, bibirnya mengunci setiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibirku,

.

**»»» ≈≈≈ Warning Lemon -,- ≈≈≈ «««**

.

Bibirnya semakin liar menghisap bibir bawahku, melumat setiap inci bibirku, aku masih berusaha menutup dan mengunci bibirku, dia semakin liar dan seketika, ia menggigit bibir bawahku dan binggo—bibirku terbuka dan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulutku.

Menjelajahi setiap sudut yang ada di dalam gua itu dengan lidahnya dan sesekali mengajak lidahku berperang dengan lidahnya, " Mmmhh~" erangku geli saat Sasuke benar-benar mengabsen setiap gigiku dan menjelajahi langit-langit gua-ku,

" ngh~ " dan sekarang aku tahu, desahan atau erangan takkan bisa terhindarkan dari mulutku walaupun tertahan karena terkunci oleh bibirnya, aku berusaha berbicara dalam ciuman panas itu,

" S-sasu-keeh-le-lepashh, " pintaku, tapi ia semakin liar dan malah menggigit lidahku, dan itu justru membuatku semakin mengerang, Oh kami-sama~ setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke pantat ayam ini,

e-eh heiii~ apa ini? D-dia? Akh~ Sasuke bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan,

.

" Ck! Dadamu kecil sekali jidat! Pasti aku takkan puas " ucapnya, Hah? P-puas? Puas? Puas apa? Aku langsung menggetok kepalanya yang sedang mengangkatku dan menjatuhkanku ke sofa lalu menindihku, " Puas apa, heh?" tanyaku, ia hanya menyeringai dan mulai menciumi leher indah-putih-nan-mulusku~ Ngh~ g-geli? Sasuke bodoh! Euh~

" Sah-ngh~ suke—a-apa yang—emph-kau laku-khaaan-ngh~ " ucapku di sela-sela desahanku, ia malah semakin liar menciumi, menjilati, menghisapi dan binggo—bodoh! Kenapa harus di gigit sih? Kan sakit. Pantat ayam jelek, dengan segera, aku mendorongnya menjauh.

" Kau mau apa sih? " tanyaku keras, " Sstt—kau diam saja dan nikmati, " ucapnya, mataku membulat dan dengan segera ia membuka baju ataskanku, " T-tunggu pantat ayam, k-kenapa kau membuka bajuku? " tanyaku takut-takut, ia menyeringai lagi,

" jidat bodoh, kau pikir apa? Tak mungkin kan aku hanya ingin memijat tubuhmu, he? " tanyanya sambil terus membuka baju atasanku, " Ngh~, " desahku yang kini ia sudah membuka semuanya, termasuk bra dan langsung meremas-remas payudaraku. Oh ayolah Sakura, mana mungkin kau membiarkan pantat ayam ini menikmati tubuhmu, he? Ayo cepat cegah dia.. Tapi~ euh~ aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, emh—akh! Oh kami-sama, maafkan akuuu ,

.

" ck! Kau menikmatinya kan? Seperti ini, " katanya dan mencubit payudaraku, refleks aku berteriak, " Akh! Sakit baka! " kataku dan menjambak rambutnya, " jangan keras-keras _dong_ jambaknya, aku juga sakit tahu, " katanya, masa bodoh! Sekarang disini siapa yang jadi korban? Ciuman pertamaku? Huh~ sudah hilang _barusan _oleh pantat ayam jelek ini, terlebih lagi dia semakin gila dan terus menggerayangi tubuhku. Pantat ayam kurang ajar, lihat saja nanti, ekh! Akh!

.

Sasuke semakin beraksi meremas-remas payudaraku yang kiri, dan mulutnya—menghisap payudaraku yang kanan, yah, aku memang tak bisa melawan, aku kalah total, tenaganya terlalu kuat untuk aku lawan, yang bisa ku lakukan? Hanya mendesah dan mengerang? Menjijikan sekali kan?

.

" Ngh~ Ah! S-sasuke.. A-aku mohon, ber-hen-tiihh, Ah! " pintaku, tapi ia malah terus menghisap payudaraku dan meremasnya, Sasuke bodoh! Aku mau keluar tahu!

" Ngh~ aku m-mau kelu-keluar.. Aaaaaaaaaah! " kata serta teriakku, aku merasakan sesuatu sudah mengalir di bawah sana, Huh! Menyebalkan!

" Ck! Cepat juga kau klimaks, tak ku sangka, " katanya dan mengecup puncak payudaraku, memilin sesuatu yang ada di puncak bukit itu, aku hanya mendesah tak tertahankan, perilakunya membuat aku bingung dan—Gila!

.

Ia beranjak turun ke bawah sambil menciumi perutku, lalu membuka hot pantsku, berlanjut pada CD-ku dan ia langsung membuka selangkanganku dan mendekatkan mukanya ada Ms. V ku, dan—

" Aaaaaakh~ S-sah-sukeeee~ Ooh~ " desahku saat merasakan lidahnya menerjang Ms. V ku, aku terus mendesah dan justru menekan kepala Sasuke agar lebih memanjakan Ms. V ku dengan lidahnya yang kini sedang bermain-main disana, sampai ku rasakan Sasuke menggigit klitorisku, dan aku mengerang,

.

Ia terus menjilati cairan yang keluar dari Ms. V ku, aku ikut menggerak-gerakkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan, menahan sensasi yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dan membuatku semakin terangsang dan malah semakin menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke juga bahkan menginginkan 'miliknya' memasuki 'milikku'. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menolak pemikiran itu, tidak boleh! Jangan oleh pantat ayam ini. Aku akui, aku memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku tahu Sasuke tak menyukaiku, terlebih lagi tentang janji masa kecil kami, jadi mana mungkin aku menyerahkan tubuhku kecuali aku memang sudah pasrah karena iblis berbentuk manusia yang memiliki rambut ayam ini memperkosaku—BENAR—MEMPERKOSAKU! Huh!

.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat pinggulku saat Sasuke terfokus pada leherku, ku lihat ia menyeringai, " Oh~ sudah tidak sadar ya, jidat? Baiklah, " katanya dan beranjak dari tubuhku, aku lega, namun salah, ia justru membuka bajunya di depanku, sampai pada celananya juga CD-nya.

Aku blushing, terlebih lagi saat melihat 'milik' Sasuke sudah berdiri tegang, dan 'miliknya' itu besar sekali o.O hiks T.T aku takuuutt~

.

Ia mendekatiku dan kembali menindihku, ia mengecup keningku, kedua mataku, hidungku, kedua pipiku dan terakhir bibirku dan melumatnya, ciumannya turun keleherku dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana, aku pasrah kami-sama, pasrah!

.

" Akh! " teriakku karena ku rasakan sesuatu memasuki Ms. V ku dan bermain di dalam sana, aku menggeliat dan terus mendesah, " uhh~ aaah! Ooh Sah-sukeeeh, Oh! " desahku, ia semakin bersemangat dan terus memainkan sesuatu di dalam diriku yang ternyata adalah jarinya, benar benar kepala ayam ini -,-

Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilati jarinya, " Ugh~ menjijijkan! " kataku, " Benarkah? " tanyanya dan tiba-tiba ia memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam mulutku, tak sampai semua karena terlalu besar, " Ck! Puaskan aku sebagaimana aku memuaskanmu, jidat! " katanya, dengan ragu aku memaju-mundurkan mulutku yang mengulum 'miliknya'.

Ku lihat ia mendesah, dan semakin mendorong kepalaku. Sesak, Sasuke bodoh! Kurasa ia mengejang dan langsung menarik kepalaku, " Cukup! " katanya dan kembali membuka selangkanganku, " Ini puncaknya, kan? Sakura," ucapnya, susah-susah aku menelan ludahku,

.

Ia memposisikan 'miliknya' di depan Ms. V ku, oh ayolah, siapapun tolong akuuu , dan tiba-tiba—

.

" AKH! SAKIT! " teriakku dan semakin erat meremas sofa yang menjadi korbanku, " Akh! Sasuke, ku mohon hentikan-Sa-sakiit, " pintaku, namun ia malah terus memaju-mundurkan Mr. P nya, keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk, dan seketika, hanya kenikmatan yang kurasakan, tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali,

Aku mendesah, " Ooh~ Akh! Aaaaah! Sa-suke~ l-lagii~ lebih-lebih cepathhh~ Oooh! " mohonku tanpa sadar, ia menyeringai, " Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya! " katanya, Kesal! Aku kesal, huh! Tapi aku menginginkannya, " Ooh~ Aaaah! Ku mohon~ le-lebih cepaatthhh~ Ooh~ " pintaku dan ya Tuhan, ia kerasukan setan apa?

.

Temponya lebih dari cepat sehingga membuat sofa yang menjadi saksi perbuatan gila ini ikut bergoyang, Tapi~ Akh! Ini yang aku inginkan. Loh?

.

" Akh! Akh! Akh! Yeaah! Aaaah! Te-terus Sasuke—Uuuh~ lebih cepaathhh lagiiii~ lebih dalaaaam~ Ngh~ " kataku di sela-sela desahanku, ia melakukannya, oke baiklah? Ini sudah berapa jam kami melakukannya dan Sasuke belum klimaks juga? Gila! Bisa-bisa aku mati jika terus membiarkan ia melakukan ini sampai ia klimaks?

Ia terus memompa Mr. P nya di Ms. V ku, dan aku? Hanya terus mendesah meminta lebih, bertolak belakang dengan keinginan hatiku -,-

" Akh! Jidat, aku mau ke-keluar! Aaah! " katanya, " Emmhhh~ Yeah! A-aku jugaaaa~ Oohhhhhh~ Aaaaaaaaah! " kataku masih menikmati pompaannya, dan setelah itu—

" Aaaaaaakkkkkhhhhhhhh~ " desahku dan Sasuke bersamaan, Sasuke ambruk di atas tubuhku dan langsung melumat payudaraku, aku mendesah lagi, namun masih ku rasakan siraman hangat di bawah sana~ ck! Mudah-mudahan aku tidak hamil -,- kan gawat, bisa kena Rinnegan Ryu-nee nanti *ckckck, woy, ini fic AU, mana ada Rinnegan disini?*

.

**»»» ≈≈≈ Lemon Is Over -,- ≈≈≈ «««**

.

" kau hebat juga jidat, " katanya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan online-ku. Ku lirik jam dinding yang ada di sisi timur, 'Hah? Jam setengah 12? Tadi Ryu-nee kan pergi jam 8 dan berarti aku melakukan 'itu' bersama pantat ayam, 3 jam setengah? Oh kami-samaa~ pantas saja rasanya selangkanganku perih sekali T.T dasar iblis ayam -,-

" jidat! " panggilnya, aku menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, " Kenapa kau lakukan 'itu' padaku, he? " tanyaku langsung menatap matanya, aku berusaha menemukan cinta disana, mungkin ada untukku, namun aku salah, tidak ada sama sekali.

Ia menghela nafas, **" Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya tak boleh aku menyentuh sahabatku?" **katanya, aku menatapnya tajam, namun kemudian memperlembut tatapanku, pelan aku mengatakan ini, **"Kita bersahabat, Seharusnya kita tak melakukan 'itu', Sasuke Pantat Ayam?" **jawabku, ia balik menatapku, **"Ck! Persetan dengan itu." **ucapnya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

.

.

.

≈≈≈ **TBC ≈≈≈**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Umu : Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa *tepar***

**Sakura : Ck! Ada juga gue yang tepar bloon, gila aja lu!**

**Sasuke : Hn..**

**Umu : Hehe, maap deh Saku. Kan gak kuat bikinnya,**

**Sakura : EMANG SIAPA YANG SURUH BIKIN, HEH?**

**Umu : *mengkerut* pengen aja, hehe *innocent smile***

**Sakura : Huh! Me-nye-bal-kan sekali kau, Author Sarap XP**

**Umu : Ih dasar cast kurang di ajar!**

**Sasuke : Perlu bantuan kah? *smirk***

**Umu : *ngangguk***

**Sakura : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

**Umu : *Sweatdrop***

**Itachi : Hn, okelah, jangan lupa review yak? Ini rated M pertama Umu-chan di fandom Naruto ^^ jadi mohon review-nya ya? Para Senpai *loh?* Nee-chan, Nii-chan dll :D Aku pamit duluuu *gotong Umu-chan ke kamar #direbus Itachi FC***

**All : See You In the Next Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaap *senyum sejuta watt :D***


	2. The Truth

**Title : You're Mine**

**Subtitle Chapter 2 : The Truth**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Other Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, etc.**

**Rating : M -,-**

**Type : Chaptered 2 Of ?**

**Summary : Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku.. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku, persetan dengan persahabatan kita! Cih!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the couple(?) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**Point of View : Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Hard Lemon -,- OOC *maybe* AU *maybe* dll deh =="**

**A/N : Hwat? Rate M? Ya Tuhaan, ampuni hamba -,- Saya gak ngelarang anak di bawah umur buat baca, karena saya pun masih di bawah umur *parah banget kan saya?* Btw, Terima review but not for Flame or Bashing -,-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

≈≈≈ **You're Mine ≈≈≈**

**.**

**.**

" **Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, Uchiha! "**

" **Terserahlah, "**

" **Sasuke Uchiha! "**

" **Karena Aku Mencintaimu****, Baka Jidat! "**

**.**

**.**

**» Chapter 2 «**

**.**

**» The Truth «**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali dari hilangnya tadi saat aku menanyakannya, Kini aku dan Sasuke hanya diam dan menciptakan suasana hening, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan!

.

" kenapa kau, jidat? " tanyanya, aku hanya diam, " ck! Pinjam bentar, " katanya lagi dan menggantikan jariku di laptopku, disitu masih merupakan area facebook-ku, ia membuka info dan mengubah statusku, yang tadinya **'Lajang' **menjadi **'Bertunangan dengan—'** ia menyambungkan dan mengirimkan permintaan ke facebook-nya, apa maksud pantat ayam ini? jadi dia mau agar tidak seorang pun pacaran denganku?

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanyaku yang sekarang ia sedang membuka facebooknya, " Pantat Ayam! " panggilku lagi dan—" Hn.. " Ya Tuhaan, menyebalkan!

.

Ia membuka facebook nya dan langsung meng-konfirm permintaan hubungan tersebut, aku hanya diam menatapnya, aku kesal! Kenapa sih dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?

.

" Sasuke!, " panggilku, " Sebaiknya kita tidur, " katanya berbaring di atas sofa lalu menarik tanganku sehingga aku terjatuh di atas tubuhnya, laptopku masih menyala dan itu sudah kembali menjadi area facebook-ku, aku diam saat Sasuke memelukku, " tidurlah," katanya, aku hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, Hah~ sudahlah.

.

.

**Paginya—**

.

.

Matahari pagi itu seakan mengetuk pelan kedua kelopak mataku, aku terbangun dan kini aku tengah berbaring di sofa, tanpa Sasuke di bawahku ataupun laptop yang masih menyala, aku melihat ke sekeliling, 'Sepi' pikirku, namun kemudian telingaku mendengar suara bunyi—err—lumayan berisik dari dapur. Memang siapa yang masak? Memang Ryu-nee sudah pulang ya?, batinku.

Tak lama, sesosok(?) manusia keluar dari dapur, dan itu—Sasuke? He? Sedang apa dia?

.

Sasuke melihat kearahku dan tersenyum, " Sudah bangun jidat? Ayo sarapan, " ajaknya, apa aku mimpi Sasuke pantat ayam melakukan ini, apa dia menyukaiku juga *plak* _ngga_ mungkin, aku ingat janji kami, yaaa~ walaupun aku juga melanggarnya. Aku pikir dia menjauh dariku karena perasaanku. Yaph, Sasuke tahu kalau aku suka padanya.

" Jidat, _ngapain_ kau _bengong_? Ayo sarapan." Ajaknya lagi, aku cemberut, " berhenti memanggilku Jidat, Pantat Ayam!" kataku, ku lihat ia terkekeh geli, " what the hell! Dasar ayam menyebalkan." Lanjutku, ia menantapku,

" oke oke, ayo kita makan, Sakura-chan, " ucapnya dan—Deg deg—hei~ kok aku jadi gugup begini? Tadi dia bilang, 'Chan?' aku kan Cuma nyuruh dia manggil aku dengan namaku. Tuhkan kalo _kayak gini_ aku yang serba salah.

.

" Heh, tadi katanya suruh manggil pake nama, tapi tetap saja _ngga_ beranjak dari tuh sofa." Ucapnya, aku cemberut dan bangun dari sofa menghampirinya, " em? Ini kau yang buat?" tanyaku, ia mengangguk, " _ngga _ada racunnya kan," kataku dan—CUP—" _ngga _ada kok, tenang aja," jawabnya setelah mengecup bibirku sekilas, aku hanya terdiam, dia _ngapain_ sih? Ya whateverlah, _mending_ makan :D

.

.

" Kami pulaaaaaaaaaaaang, " teriak seseorang, dengan segera aku mendorong Sasuke yang sedang menciumku, " Okaeri, " sambutku, " ah iya, tadaima Sakura-chan ^^ " kata Ryu-nee

" Whoaaa~ siapa yang masak? Apa otouto ku yang masak? " tanya Itachi-nii, " Hn, " hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, " tadi kalian lagi apa? " tanya Ryu-nee,

Aku menarik nafas, jangan bilang Sasuke akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kan? Itu _ngga_ boleh! Awas kau ayam!

" ditanya Heii~ " kata Ryu-nee, " abis ciuman, dan gara-gara kalian dateng, kami jadi udahan, " jawab Sasuke dan berlalu, Hah? Awas saja kau pantat ayam kurang ajar! Ku lihat Neechan dan Itachi-nii tersenyum setan mendengarnya,

.

" WTF! " kesalku dan berlalu menuju kamar, " Sudah jadian ya, Sakuraaa?." Tanya Ryu-nee menggodaku, " whatever you said, " jawabku.

.

.

**Konoha High School, 24 Mei—**

.

.

" Heiii~ Sasuke lepaaas, sakit tahu, Heiii," kataku, namun Sasuke masih menarikku sepanjang koridor, " Sasuke!" bentakku, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik juga menatapku, " Berisik, aku-kan hanya menggandeng tanganmu, " ucapnya, aku memutar bola mataku,

Ia menarikku lagi, kami memang sekelas, tapi tak sebangku, namun saat sampai dikelas, ia menyuruh Hinata, teman sebangku-ku untuk duduk dengan kekasihnya, Naruto.

.

" Hinata, kau duduk dengan Dobe saja, biar aku yang duduk dengan Sakura, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk, " T-tidak a-apa-apa, " jawab Hinata dan membawa tas nya ketempat Naruto yang kebetulan hanya bersebelahan, Sasuke menarikku duduk.

" Kau apa-apaan sih? " tanyaku, dia cuek dan mengambil iPod nya dan mengabaikanku, Ish! Dasar Iblis Ayam!

Tiba-tiba Ino datang dan—" Ciiee~ yang jadian, malahan langsung bertunangan lagi, " ucapnya, aku menganga, pasti status fecebook-ku, " Itu—", " terima kasih, Ino." Kata Sasuke dan menutup mulutku, kemudian Ino berlalu dan duduk di tempatnya di samping Sai, kekasihnya. Aku langsung menatap Sasuke tajam yang juga sedang menatapku,

" Hn.." gumamnya, Ck! Kenapa sih dia terlalu meremehkan sesuatu?, " Pantat ayam!" panggilku, ia tetap tak bergeming dan menutup matanya, aku mendekatinya, lalu tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan—CUP—bibirnya menempel pada bibirku, ku lihat sudut bibirnya yang tertarik menghadirkan sebuah senyuman—bukan!—tapi sebuah seringaian.

Hah? Apa? Dia mulai melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya, dasar pantat ayam bodoh! Tidak bisakah ia melihat ini adalah sekolah! Loh tapi? Berarti aku membiarkan dia menciumku di luar sekolah dong?

.

" Ngh~ " desahku tanpa sadar saat lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutku, ku dengar banyak yang bersorak-sorai melihat kejadian ini, ingin sekali aku mendorong Sasuke namun tangannya menahan kepalaku sehingga kami sangat dekat.

.

**JEPRET JEPRET—**

.

Bunyi apa itu? Ah, Aku ingat? Kamera? Jadi ada yang memfoto kami? Aku harus mengakhirinya, dengan susah payah setelah aku mengumpulkan tenaga, ku dorong Sasuke menjauh dan menarik nafasku yang sejak ciuman itu terjadi menjadi hilang banyak(?).

" Apa-apaan ka—" kata-kataku berhenti sesaat Sasuke menyentuh bibirku dan menghapus bekas air liurnya dengan jarinya, aku terdiam, " Apa? " tanyanya, aku diam lagi, " Hn.. Sudahlah. " katanya dan kembali memasang headset di telinganya.

.

.

.

_**Ku mohon Sasuke, jelaskan padaku? Ini semua apa?**_

_**Apakah hanya sebuah permainan antara kau dan aku?**_

_**Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Bukankah kau memiliki seorang gadis yang kau anggap pacarmu?**_

_**Lalu aku ini apa?**_

_**Kemarin malam kau melakukan semuanya padaku, dan saat aku bertanya kenapa?**_

_**Kau tak menjawab apa alasannya?**_

_**Lalu kau merubah statusku menjadi bertunangan denganmu?**_

_**Heiii~ Tn. Tak bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit saja kepadaku?**_

_**Aku hanya ingin tahu, entah itu perasaanmu atau hatimu sekalipun.**_

_**Apakah semua ini serius? Atau hanya sebuah permainan?**_

_**Jika memang hanya sebuah permainan, mari kita akhiri semuanya.**_

_**Agar tak ada yang tersakiti lebih jauh.**_

_**Tak tahukah kau, aku terluka dengan semua kelakuanmu?**_

_**Itu membuktikan aku terlihat murahan di matamu.**_

_**Membiarkanmu menikmatiku, memiliki bibirku dan merampas kehormatanku?**_

_**Lalu apa? Katakan padaku?**_

.

.

.

**Istirahat—**

.

" Kau kenapa, Sakura? " tanya Ino padaku, aku tak niat menjawab, aku hanya diam dan meminum minumanku, tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul pundakku, ku lirik kebelakang sedikit dengan ekor mataku, dan ternyata itu Sasuke, ingin rasanya pergi dari sini, namun kakiku tak beranjak, hanya tetap pada pijakanku, izinkan aku pergi dari situasi ini. Mencari sebuah jawaban yang sangat sulit ku temui.

.

" HAHAHA, Teme, kau berani sekali tadi, mencium Sakura-chan di kelas, sampai mendesah begitu, Aku bangga padamu, Teme. " ku dengar suara Naruto memuji Sasuke, ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut itu dengan sepatuku, tak bisakah tak membicarakan kejadian itu sekarang?

" Hn, biasa saja! " jawab Sasuke. Apa? Biasa? Ck! Dasar pantat ayam tak tahu diri, ku lirik sebentar dan ia menyeringai menatapku, ku alihkan pandanganku, dia menarik daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, " Disini aku juga berani, " mataku membulat saat kurasa sebuah benda lembut tapi basah mendarat dibibirku, tak bisakah? Kau hentikan permainan ini?

.

Sasuke terus menciumku, aku tak merespon, ia merubah ciumannya menjadi lumatan, aku tetap diam. Airmata yang sudah ada pada ujungnya kutahan agar tak terjatuh di depan mereka semua, tapi aku tak bisa. Terpaksa ku biarkan air terjun kecil yang keluar dari mataku itu mengalir begitu saja. Kurasakan Sasuke mengelus pipiku, aku tak peduli, rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Sekeras-kerasnya yang aku mau.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap mataku, berusaha ku palingkan wajahku dari tatapan itu, tatapan mengintrogasi, aku tak akan pernah menjawab apa pun, Sasuke lah yang harus menjawabku.

Ku lepaskan tangannya dan seketika aku berlari, entah kemana ku tuju. Kuserahkan semuanya pada kakiku dimana ia akan berpijak selanjutnya. Aku hanya terus berlari, aku tahu Sasuke takkan mengejarku, takkan, karena ia tak peduli. Baginya, ia sudah berhasil mempermainkanku. Dia berhasil.

.

.

Kini sampailah aku, di atap sekolah yang jarang sekali di kunjungi oleh siswa/siswi di sekolah ini. Aku diam memandang langit, ku hapus airmataku, dan kemudian kurasakan tepukan halus pada pundakku, segara saja ku torehkan kepalaku, dan ku lihat, Gaara, teman 1 kelasku dan langsung menghapus airmataku. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng seraya terus menghapus airmataku.

" jangan menangis, " katanya, aku mengangguk, Gaara, Sabaku Gaara, ia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku. Namun aku menolak dengan alasan aku mencintai orang lain dan dia tahu orang itu adalah Sasuke. Ia mengerti, tak seperti Sasuke yang belum tentu mengerti aku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk setelah cukup lama, lalu setelah itu ku dengar suara seseorang, ku torehkan kepalaku dan ku lihat Sasuke menatapku tajam, ia melihat ke arah tangan Gaara yang masih memegang pipiku. Gaara sadar dan langsung melepasnya, ia berlalu namun sebelumnya meminta maaf pada Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke menghampiriku dan menangkup kedua pipiku agar menatapnya,

.

" Kenapa kau lari? " tanyanya, haruskah aku jawab bahwa hatiku sangat sakit? Haruskah aku jawab bahwa aku muak menjadi bonekanya, menurutku? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Ku tundukan kepalaku agar tak menatapnya, ia mengangkat kepalaku dan terus mengunci pandanganku, " jawablah ku mohon? " pintanya dan mata onyx-nya seakan redup, haruskah?

.

" Haruskah aku menjawab? Haruskan aku mengatakannya? Sekarang seharusnya kau yang menjawabku? Dalam 2 malam semuanya berubah seakan aku milikmu? Kenapa kau melakukannya malam itu? Kenapa kau menciumku tadi pagi dan saat tadi di kantin? Kenapa saat kau melihat tangan Gaara menyentuhku, bisa ku lihat kilatan marah dari matamu? Memang aku siapamu, he? Jelaskan padaku!" kataku,

Apa? Kenapa?

Kenapa kau malah melepaskan tanganmu dan berpaling menatap langit? Kenapa?

" sebaiknya kita kembali, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, " katanya. Begitukah jawabnya? Jelaskan padaku? Ku tinggalkan ia terlebih dahulu. Aku menuju kelas dan setelah sampai ku ambil tasku dan berlari lagi. Aku ingin pulang, dan saat di gerbang, aku bertemu dengan guru BP-ku dan aku langsung meminta izin dengan alasan tidak enak badan, dan ia mengizinkan. Aku berlari lagi, mencoba menghindari semua kenyataan pahit ini.

.

**Kamarku—**

.

Ke peluk boneka-ku, menumpahkan semua rasa kesal, lalu tanpa kusadari aku terlelap pada mimpi indah. Dimana disana aku seperti bebas dari semua kejadian berat hari ini. Aku terlelap dalam mimpi hingga esok pagi..

.

.

**Paginya—**

.

.

" Sakuraaaa, ayo lekas bangun, memangnya kau tidak sekolah? " aku mendengar teriak Neechanku, hari ini, aku ingin dirumah dan tidak sekolah, ku mohon izinkan aku. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab, " Sakuraa~ " suara itu semakin dekat, namun ku rasa itu suara yang berbeda, seperti suara, Kaa-sanku,

.

**Krieettt—**

.

" Sakura-chan, tidak sekolah, " sosok itu menyingkap selimutku, aku hanya bergelut lalu menarik selimut itu agar menutupi tubuhku lagi, " Iie, " jawabku, ia tersenyum, lalu—" kenapa? " tanya kaa-san, aku hanya menggeleng, lalu ia beranjak dan turun dari tempat tidurku,

" baiklah, istirahat saja ya, sayang. " ucapnya dan aku hanya menggumam iya, " ohya, selamat dengan hubunganmu bersama Sasuke, " ucap kaa-san yang membuatku kaget, lalu segera saja aku jawab, " Jangan bicarakan itu, aku muak! " jawabku dan menutup telingaku,

" Kena—", aku memotongnya, " tak perlu ada yang ditanyakan, sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi! " kataku final, dan kurasa kaa-san sudah pergi, aku ingin tidur lagi, namun—aku salah, ada orang lain disana!

.

" heii Jidat, bangun! Memangnya kau tidak sekolah? " tanya orang itu, yaph, Sasuke. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab, ia menarik selimutku, " Kau mau ku cium lagi, he? " tanyanya, aku menatapnya kesal!

" memangnya kau siapa berani mengancamku dengan ancaman murahan seperti itu, he? " kataku dengan suara yang agak keras, Ia menatapku tajam, " Apa melihatku seperti itu, hah? " lanjutku, ia mendekatiku dan memegang bahuku, " kau apaan sih? " tanyaku,

" cepat mandi sana, aku tunggu 15 menit lagi, " suruhnya, " whatever, " kataku dan mendorong tubuhnya keluar lalu mengunci pintuku, " Aku tidak masuk, sana berangkat sendiri! " suruhku, aku tak mendengar suaranya lagi, mungkin dia memang sudag pergi, setidaknya, biarkan aku tenang beberapa hari saja.

.

.

**Konoha High School, 27 Mei—**

.

.

Sudah 3 hari aku tidak masuk, mudah-mudahan tidak langsung bertemu dengan pantat ayam jelek itu, tapi—Deg Deg—A-apa itu?

" Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini, hem? " ku lihat seorang gadis menghimpitnya ke tembok dan bermain-main dengan dasinya, menyentuh tangannya. Heiii~ Sasuke milikku. Tunggu? MILIKKU? Apa-apaan aku ini?

" Sasuke-kun, " panggil gadis itu lagi mesra, yang ku ketahui bernama Karin, " Sudah ku bilang Karin, kita sudah putus, " kata Sasuke akhirnya, " Apa? K-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Baiklah kalau begitu, izinkan aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali, " katanya, Deg deg, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, A-aku? C-cemburu kah?

Aku berbalik dan—

.

**BRUK—**

.

" Akh! " rintihku, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, aku hanya menangis mengingat kata-kata Karin, " tenang, mereka tak jadi berciuman, " kata seseorang yang ku tabrak dan ternyata itu Gaara, " kau hanya ingin menyenangkan hatiku, Gaara. " kataku,

Ia tersenyum, " Kau salah, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, " kata Gaara aku, aku bangkit meninggalkan Gaara, tak mempedulikan semua ucapannya, hatiku sakit, sangat sakit. Kaki ini terus berlari, ke atap sekolah, hanya disana lah tujuanku.

.

**Atap Sekolah—**

.

" Baka, kenapa aku seperti Ini, dia bukan milikku? Tapi kenapa aku ingin meng-klaim-nya sebagai milikku, sama seperti dia meng-klaimku, mungkin. Hiks hiks.." isakku, " Kenapa selalu aku yang merasa sakit, kenapa? " teriakku kali ini, kemudian seseorang menyadarkanku,

" kau butuh sandaran atau tempat untuk menangis? Kau boleh memelukku? " tawarnya, aku langsung memeluknya, Gaara. Kenapa kau selalu ada disaat apapun dalam hidupku, apakah kau sangat mencintaiku? Apa benar?

" jangan menangis lagi, kau hanya salah paham, dia tak berciuman dengan Karin, kok! " katanya, " Siapa peduli dia mau ciuman sama siapa pun, hiks. Terima kasih Gaara, kau sangat baik padaku, " kataku, " Sama-sama, itu karena aku mencintaimu. " ucapnya,

.

Ku eratkan pelukanku, Ia membalasnya, sampai akhirnya ku dengar suara yang amat familiar berbicara,

" Apa yang kalian lakukan, " kenapa rasanya kalimat itu seperti sebuah tuduhan, kenapa?

.

**SRET—BUAGH—**

.

" GAARA, " teriakku dan mendekatinya, aku menatap Sasuke, " Apa-apaan kau, ayam? " bentakku, ia diam dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, Gaara bangkit sambil memegang perutnya, " Gomen, aku hanya meminjamkan tempat untuk kekasihmu menangis. " kata Gaara.

" kau pikir aku percaya, setelah yang kau katakan di akhir tadi? " jawab Sasuke, Gaara tersenyum,

" Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku tak pernah memaksanya untuk balas mencintaiku. Maaf sekali lagi, aku tak pernah berniat untuk mengambil, **Sakura-Mu**?" kata Gaara, dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan 'Sakura-Mu'

" Bagus! Kau boleh pergi, " kata Sasuke, Gaara meninggalkan kami, Sasuke menatapku dan aku menatapnya, " kenapa kau memukulnya? " tanyaku, ia menarikku sehingga sekarang aku berada dalam pelukannya dan sesekali ia mengelus pipiku,

.

" **Kau milikku, Nona. Dan selamanya hanya milikku.. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku. Dan persetan dengan persahabatan kita! Cih! " **kata Sasuke penuh penekanan lalu menciumku dan melumat bibirku, aku langsung mendorongnya,

" Kenapa kau harus marah? Kenapa? Dan bahkan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku 3hr lalu, " kataku, " Hn.." responnya, selalu saja kata-kata itu..

.

" **Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, Uchiha! " **kataku, **" Terserahlah, " **jawabnya, aku kesal, sangat kesal. Kenapa harus selalu menghindar?

" **Sasuke Uchiha! " **bentakku, ia diam lalu—

.

.

.

" **Karena Aku Mencintaimu****, Baka Jidat! "** bentaknya balik, aku tertegun, Mencintaiku?

.

Lalu dengan segera ia langsung menarikku dan melumat bibirku habis. Tak membiarkan aku bernafas sedikitpun..

**.**

**.**

**.**

≈ **TBC ≈**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Umu : Apa ini?**

**SasuSaku : Nanya sapa? *sambil masih ngelanjut adegan di atas***

**Umu : Siapa aja, boleh!**

**SasuSaku : Baka Umu XP**

**Umu : *Sweatdrop***

**Itachi : Apa yang barusan kalian katakan, Hah?**

**SasuSaku : Tak Ada!**

**Itachi : Dasar tukang boong *nyamperin Umu* kenapa sayang?**

**Umu : *geleng-geleng***

**Itachi : Yaudah, reviewnya aja ya Miina-san, SanKyu~**

**Umu : *ngangguk-ngangguk***

**ItaSasuSaku : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bales Review ^^<strong>

**Bella UchiHaruno : Ini udah update Bella-chan ^^**

**Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : Benarkah? Asem banget? Oh Noooooo *ngumpet di belakang Itachi* saya kurangi lain kali, hehe :d makasih Review nya ^^**

**Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi : Ah, Terima Kasih Senpai masukkannya, dan maaf kalau chap ini juga masih kurang T.T**

**Kurasuke UchiHaruno : Ah, tidak juga Senpai, saya masih baru di fandom Naruto ini dan ini Fic Lemon pertama saya disini, tapi kalau di fandom lain saya sudah sering *plak* Makasih review nya ^^**

**Ruruberry : Eh? Benarkah? Apa chap sebelumnya itu lucu? Hehe XD saya malah keringetan buat+bacanya..**

**SyeaSasuSaku : Ah, ternyata anda salah, Syea-san, Chap 2 subtitle-nya seperti yang tertera di atas ^^ Arigatou for Review ^^  
><strong>


	3. Relationship?

**Title : You're Mine**

**Subtitle Chapter 3 : Relationship?**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Other Pairing : NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaIno, etc.**

**Rating : M -,-**

**Type : Chaptered 3 Of ?**

**Summary : Kau milikku dan selamanya milikku.. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku, persetan dengan persahabatan kita! Cih!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and the couple(?) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Jii-san**

**Point of View : Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Hard Lemon -,- OOC *maybe* AU *maybe* dll deh =="**

**A/N : Hwat? Rate M? Ya Tuhaan, ampuni hamba -,- Saya gak ngelarang anak di bawah umur buat baca, karena saya pun masih di bawah umur *parah banget kan saya?* Btw, Terima review but not for Flame or Bashing -,-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

≈≈≈ **You're Mine ≈≈≈**

**.**

**.**

" **Sekarang kau pacarku, mengerti? "**

" **N-nani? Pacarmu, Sasuke-kun?**

" **Hn.. Kau Pacarku."**

**.**

**.**

**» Relationship? «**

**.**

**» Chapter 3 «**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmhh~" desahku, Sasuke masih saja menciumku, padahal ku dengar bel sudah berbunyi, tapi tak sedikitpun ia melepas ciumannya, tapiii—Ia mencintaiku?

.

.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan si ayam ini? kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah sangat perhatian padaku?

Apa karena dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu? Masa sih?

.

"Jidat, ada apa melihatku terus," Aish, ketahuan lagi, "A-aku, s-siapa yang melihatmu, Ayam!" jawabku berusaha menghilangkan gugupku, "Huh dasar jidat lebar," katanya dan—PLETAK—

"WADAWW, sakit jidat!" ringisnya kencang, "Ada apa Uchiha-san? Haruno-san?" tanya Iruka sensei, aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa sensei." Jawabku tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang masih kesakitan, emang enak, he?

"Kau? Aish! Awas saja nanti," katanya, aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku :P kemudian aku kembali memperhatikan apa yang Iruka sensei jelaskan. Sampai aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pahaku -,- dan itu adalah tangan Sasuke, "Kau?" tunjukku, dia hanya bersikap seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa.

.

"A-ayam, a-apa yang kau lakukaaan~" kataku, "Hn.." responnya. Sial! Tangannya terus bergerak mengelus-elus pahaku,

"Ngh~ " desahku tanpa sadar, "Aaah~" lagi dan lagi -,- oh ayolah, berhenti menggodaku, ku gigit bibir bawahku menahan desahan yang akan keluar lagi dan—"AKH!" seruku kencang dan sensei langsung melihat ke arahku, sial!

.

"Ada apa Haruno-san? Kenapa wajahmu?" tanyanya, "Ti-tidak a-apa-apa sensei, ngh~ G-gomen," kataku dan Iruka sensei kembali mengajar lagi, aku alihkan pandanganku pada orang di sampingku, "KAU!—akh!" sial, kenapa harus bagian 'itu' sih.

"Sasuke, lepaskan—emh—jarimu dari 'milikku'." kataku penuh penekanan namun dengan suara yang pelan, "Tidak mau," ucapnya dan kembali memainkan jarinya di kewanitaanku, "Ngh~ S-sahsukeee~" desahku dan berusaha untuk sepelan mungkin dan segera saja ku gigit bibirku lagi, wajahnya mendekat padaku,

"Kenapa di tahan? Suaramu sangat indah loh, sayang." Katanya, aku hanya menatapnya tajam dan—"Akh!" pekikku lagi saat ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari kewanitaanku dan sensei kembali melihat ke arahku,

.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Sial! Celanaku basah T.T "Dia sakit sensei," dan segera saja ku torehkan kepalaku ke samping kananku, dan menatapnya tajam,

"Kalau begitu bawa saja dia ke UKS!" suruh sensei pada Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku, "Permisi sensei," ucapnya dan terus menarik tanganku.

.

**UKS—**

.

UKS? Aish, jangan sampai dia malah memperkosaku,

.

Bruk—"Kau tiduran saja, sayang." Katanya. Tuhkah bener, dia mau apa sih? Nyuruh aku tiduran lagi? Huwaaaa~ Kaa-saaaaan, selamatkan anakmu iniiiii T.T

.

"S-sasuke, k-kau mau a-apa? Menjauh d-dariku!" kataku dan mendorong tubuhnya, ia masih menindihku dan membuka kancing seragamku, "Aku mohoooon~" kataku lagi.

"Ssttt—diam saja ya? Aku ngga ngelakuin apa-apa kok :D" katanya, "J-jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" jawabku dengan suara agak keras, ia mendekatiku, dan langsung mencium bibirku.

"Mmpphh~ Sasu-ke lepaaas," kataku di sela-sela ciumannya, aku mendorong tubuhnya namun ia masih tetap mencium dan semakin menindihku.

"Aaakh! Sasuke~" desahku saat ia meremas-remas payudaraku yang entah sejak kapan baju seragamku sudah terlepas dan terjatuh kebawah ranjang, "Ngh~ Sasukeeeeh~" desahku lagi,

"Ssttt—nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" ucapnya, "Ngh~ K-kau yang membuatku—akh! Seperti iniii~" kataku di sela-sela desahanku,

.

"Mmpphh~" dan kini ia beralih melumat bibirku, lalu perlahan turun dan menjilati leherku, "Ngh~" erangku dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya, tangan Sasuke masih sibuk meremas-remas payudaraku, lalu yang 1 lagi bergerak turun ke bawah dan menyibak rok-ku lalu menurunkan CD-ku.

"Sasuke!" panggilku, "K-kau mau a-apa lagi?" tanyaku takut-takut, "Hanya bermain sebentar," ucapnya dan memasukkan 1 jarinya ke dalam Ms. V ku, refleks aku berteriak, "Akh! Pelan-pelan baka, sakit tahu!" kataku memakinya.

"Maaf ya sayaang," katanya menyeringai, dengan 1 tangan yang masih sibuk dengan payudaraku, ia memilin sesuatu berwarna pink di puncak payudaraku itu, aku mendesah, jarinya yang 1 lagi masih sibuk dengan Ms. V ku, dan bibirnya sibuk dengan leherku, oh ayolah berhenti. Sakura, ayo cepat hentikan sebelum iblis ini semakin jauh.

.

"Aaaaaakh~" desahku panjang karena merasa aku sudah klimaks dan jarinya masih tertanam disana. Hei~ Sakura, sebenarnya kau suka tidak sih Sasuke melakukannya?, tanya inner nya sendiri, Sakura pun bingung, ia ingin menolak, namun mulutnya dan tubuhnya terus meminta, ia berusaha melawan nafsu yang kini mulai memuncak akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

.

"Sah-sukeee~ henti-kaaan ku mohooooon," kataku masih meremas-remas dan menjambak rambut Sasuke karena bibirnya masih menguasai leherku, "Ayolaaah~ berhentiiiiihh," kataku setengah mendesah, siapapun bantu akuu untuk melawan nafsu-ku ini o.O

.

**TOK TOK TOK—**

.

Ah, akhirnyaaaa~

Sasuke melepas jarinya kesal dan beranjak dari tubuhku, "Mengganggu saja, menyebalkan!" umpatnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya kesal, emang enak?

Aku hanya samar-samar mendengar suara mereka, aku pikir sih itu Anko sensei, dia kan yang memegang alih UKS ini, lalu tak lama Sasuke kembali dan ia langsung menubrukku hingga aku terjatuh ke tempat tidur lagi, ia langsung mencium bibirku. Aku langsung berusaha mendorongnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku dan kembali mengancingkan(?) pakaian seragamku, ia memegang tanganku, "Apa?" tanyaku,

"Kenapa di kancingkan lagi?" tanyanya dan membelai rambut cherry blossomku, "Memangnya kita mau apa? Sudahlah ayam, aku malas berdebat denganmu!" kataku masih membenarkan dandananku, ia juga membenarkan pakaian dan dandanannya(?)

.

**Hening—**

.

Aku dan dia hanya diam? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Aku ingin bertanya, apa hubunganku dengannya sekarang? Apa dia masih mempermainkan aku?

Aku harus bertanya padanya.

.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku, ia menoleh dengan alis yang bertaut, "Nani? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" katanya, aku cemberut, "Tak ada siaran ulang," kataku, "Sekali saja."

"Tidak!" jawabku menatap mata onyxnya, mata itu yang selalu membuatku jatuh terperosok ke dalam kegelapan cinta yang seharusnya tak ada di antara aku ataupun dia, tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pipiku, lalu menarik wajahku dan mencium bibirku (lagi)

.

"Mmph~" desahku lagi, setelah itu, ia melepas ciumannya dan menatapku, "Ada apa kau memanggilku? Hem?" tanyanya dan mengelus pipiku lagi, aku terdiam sejenak,

"Kita—em? Maksudnya kau dan aku—em? Kita itu—" kataku terbata, "Yang jelas jidat," katanya sambil memukul kepalaku, aku cemberut lagi, "Huh!" kesalku,

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya lagi, aku menarik nafas pelan-pelan lalu—"Sebenarnya hubungan kita sekarang itu apa?" ku ucapkan secepat mungkin, mudah-mudahan ia tak mendengarnya. Ku tundukkan kepalaku, aku tak melihat wajahnya, tak berani menatapnya.

.

"A-ano Sasuke, a-aku," kata-kataku terpotong, **"Sekarang kau pacarku, mengerti?" **katanya, aku menatapnya tak percaya, **"N-nani? Pacarmu, Sasuke-kun?" **tanyaku ragu.

Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku, **"Hn.. Kau Pacarku." ** Katanya dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, aku mendongak, entah kenapa ingin sekali aku menatap matanya, dan bilang—**"Aku juga mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu." **Kataku dan memeluknya lalu kami pun berciuman lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

≈ **TBC ≈**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku : *tetap pelukan sambil ciuman***

**Umu : Udahan woy, scene-nya besok lagi!**

**SasuSaku : *nggak peduli***

**Umu : -,-**

**Sakura, : Btw, gue pasrah banget kayaknya,**

**Umu : Baru nyadar =="**

**Itachi : Dari kemariiiin, beranteeem terus -,-**

**Sasuke : Baka Aniki, Umu-chan saja yang ribet dari kemarin. Fic apaan ini? ngga mutu -,-**

**Itachi : Heh? Dasar Baka otouto :P**

**Sakura : Aish, udahlah Miina-san, reviewnya yaaak? ^^**

**SakUmu : See yaaa ^^ Mungkin Chapter 4 nya bakal lama... Hehe :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bales Review ^^<strong>

**.**

**Kurasuke UchiHaruno : He? ternyata oh ternyataaaa... Haha :D makasih Review-nya..**

**CherryBlossom Sasuke : Just With Sakurak kok :D I don't like SasuKarin, hehe ^^ makasih Review-nya ^^**

**SyeaSasuSaku : Ini sudah apdet Syea-san ^^**

**Tabita Pinkybunny : Nah, ini sudah apdet kan? Tabita-san? makasih Review-nya ^^**

**Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan : Wah, terima kasih koreksi-nya ^^**

****Ruruberry : Ah, iyakah? saya hampir kehabisan ide.. jadinya seperti kemarin.. Makasih masukannya ^^**  
><strong>


End file.
